


Delusional pet

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 最近在流行一种以真实感为卖点的电子宠物





	Delusional pet

　“小藏，你知道吗？”

　　吃早饭的时候，友香里突然跟她的哥哥说。

　　“嗯？”白石抬起了头。

　　“最近学校里很流行一个手机宠物程式哦，宠物的外形可以随意设定，也可以拍一张照片让系统直接按照照片里的形象定制，怎样？小藏，有兴趣吗？”友香里笑了起来，眼神里带着满满的期待。

　　还真是小孩子啊。不过，最近的潮流玩意是不是有点太多了？

　　“诶……”

　　“你可以给加百列拍照，然后做一只加百列的电子宠物嘛。”

　　“可是友香里，想要见加百列的话，我看普通的照片也可以啊，再说，什么都比不上真正的加百列，就是这么一回事啊。”

　　“小藏，还真无趣啊……”

　　“好了，我要走了。”

　　白石背上自己的包，不紧不慢地出了门。

　　时间还非常充裕，在到达网球部的球场进行训练之前，他就可以……

　　

　　假的比不上真的。

　　不管是照片，还是虚拟程式制作出来的影像。

　　咔擦——

　　听到了快门的声音，正在和同班同学说话的谦也转过头去。

　　“白石，你刚才是拍照了吗？”

　　“……没有。”

　　“可是我听到快门的声音了。”

　　“错觉吧。”

　　谦也是个很好糊弄过去的人，说什么他都会信。趁着谦也回过头继续和别人聊天的间隙，白石低头看了看自己塞到抽屉里的手机。

　　

　　——“虚拟形象制作中”。

　　

　　Delusional pet

　　

　　白石一回到家就反锁了自己房间的门。

　　饲养箱里的加百列悠闲地趴在栖木上。房间内的空调让室温持续保持在30度左右。

　　好热。可是，这是完美的温度。

　　白石打开了自己的手机，提示就跳了出来。

　　“非常感谢您使用本应用程式，现在，请完善资料。”

　　白石按了“下一步”。

　　“请设定名字。”

　　他缠着绷带的左手熟练地按下了虚拟键盘上的按键。

　　“一次设定后名字不可更改，请问您设定的名字确定是‘Kenya’吗？”

　　接着这次，他按下了“YES”。

　　今天白天在课室的时候，他拍了好几张谦也的照片，几乎每一个角度都有，现在都派上用场了。

　　不宽大的手机屏幕上显示了谦也的样子，就像……本人就在屏幕后面。

　　“请设置‘Kenya’的活动模式，首先，您希望‘Kenya’怎么称呼您？”

　　“白石”……不，还是“藏”吧。白石将原本输入了的文字删除，重新输入了一遍。

　　真是一副奇怪的光景。

　　他现在一个人，躲在房间里，玩一个手机应用程式。

　　“早上好！藏！”

　　手机里传来了谦也的声音，让白石愣了一下。

　　真的，就是谦也本人的声音。不但看起来是谦也本人，就连声音也一模一样。

　　“怎么发呆了？今天网球部的训练太累了吗？”

　　“谦也……”

　　“是啊，我是Kenya呐。”

　　不，不对，这样不行。

　　白石突然长按了关机键，屏幕一下子黑了下来，他将手机扔进了抽屉，然后紧紧地关上。

　　他趴在桌子上，头埋在手臂之间，喘着气。

　　

　　啊，受够了，到底在干什么啊。

　　

　　“白石？”

　　“啊，谦也，早上好。”

　　现在时间还早，网球部的成员还没到齐，更衣室里面更加只有谦也和白石两个人。

　　难得的独处时间，白石看起来却无精打采。

　　谦也一边解着校服衬衫的纽扣，一边问：“白石，你昨晚很早就睡了吗？”

　　“啊……也没有吧。”

　　他把手机锁紧抽屉之后，一切都回归到日常。到了晚饭时间下楼吃饭，然后回到房间开始学习，顺便给加百列更换蛋白质啫喱，睡觉之前看了一遍毒草图鉴，一切一切，都跟平时没有差别。

　　他很平静，真的，他很平静。

　　“我昨晚打你电话你没有接，我还以为你很早就睡了呢。”

　　“你打我电话了？”

　　“嗯，是啊，本来想跟你说车站前面开了一家新店，要不要一起去的……不过这种事，在学校见面了之后也可以说啊，我回头一想，也没有特意打电话的必要嘛。”

　　“是啊……”

　　噗通——

　　“昨晚后来东京的堂兄给我打电话了，然后我们又吵了半天。”

　　这是什么感觉。

　　白石下意识抓紧了胸前的衣服。

　　心跳有些不稳定，心底有些泛酸，总之就是，非常不舒服。

　　注重健康管理的他是不可能会生病的，之前的体检也表示他的身体没有哪里患上了隐疾，可是这样子不舒服的感觉是什么回事？

　　“侑士那家伙啊，总是要故意跟我争个不停。”

　　为什么，会这么难受。

　　“……我都说了不要了，他还是……”

　　快停下来吧。

　　“结果我们就吵到了十二点，那时候我真的困得不行了……”

　　白石突然抓住了谦也的肩膀。

　　“……怎么了白石？不舒服吗？”

　　意识到自己做了什么的白石慌慌张张地放开了手，后退了几步。

　　“没什么，可能是有些睡眠不足吧。”

　　如果是真的睡眠不足就好了。

　　那至少知道他不舒服的原因在哪里。

　　

　　谦也。

　　忍足谦也。

　　Kenya——

　　

　　白石重新开机，手机的电量已经只剩下20％。

　　“藏，要充电了。”

　　突然的声音吓得他一下子拿不住手机差点摔地上。

　　“你吓我一跳了……”

　　“抱歉抱歉，下次我不会突然说话的了。”

　　“Kenya？”

　　“怎么啦？”

　　屏幕里面的那个“谦也”，就像本人一样。

　　外貌也好，声音也好，性格也好，都像是“谦也”。

　　他完全看不够。在课室的时候也好，在球场上的时候也好，放学了一起回家的路上也好，谦也的样子他都看不够。

　　“不要光盯着我看啦，怎么了藏？还是说，你不喜欢刚才车站前面那家店？看见了我就让你想起了不好的回忆？”

　　“诶？”

　　“我们放学的时候，不是去了吗？车站前面新开的那家店。”

　　为什么一个应用程序会知道这种事？

　　“不……其实，我觉得蛮好吃的。”

　　“是吧是吧，我跟你说哦，财前、裕次和小春三个人前天就去过了，财前那家伙，练习的时候我追问了半天他还遮遮掩掩，还说我烦死了，真是个不直率的后辈啊。”

　　“Kenya。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“你可以……”

　　你可以多说说关于我的事情吗？

　　不要再提起别人，目光只放在我身上。

　　不要……再注视着别人。

　　“藏，我喜欢你哦。”

　　“……啊？”白石回过神了，但一时间他竟然理解不了，这用谦也的声音说着话的虚拟程式在说什么。

　　“藏如果希望我不提起别人的话，那我不说。”

　　“Kenya……？”

　　“只要是藏希望的，我都会照做。”

　　屏幕里面的“谦也”露出了一个大大的笑容。

　　“因为，我是只属于你的‘Kenya’。”接着，他垂下了眼睑，低下了头，用悲伤的语调说，“所以，你可以不关机吗？”

　　“Kenya……”

　　白石的手指轻轻抚摸着屏幕里“谦也”的脸。

　　“谦也”像是真的被他触碰到那样，闭上了眼睛，轻轻蹭了蹭他的手指。

　　“对不起，Kenya。”

　　“……噗。”

　　“Kenya？”

　　“藏认真起来的样子，很帅啊。”

　　“谦也”的笑容灿烂得有些炫目。

　　这是比看着照片，更加真实的，那种无法言明的感觉。

　　“藏，我喜欢你哦。”

　　白石想，自己大概是沉迷进去了。

　　

　　“白石，你今天心情看起来不错嘛。”

　　一氏裕次在绑好鞋带之后，抬头看着笑容满脸的白石，漫不经心地说。

　　“大概吧。”

　　小春凑到裕次隔壁，“藏琳，看上去就像恋爱了一样呢。”

　　“哈哈哈，有吗？”白石笑了两声。

　　“是啊，怎么说？就是，春光满脸。”

　　“喂小春，你不是在开玩笑吧？”

　　“讨厌啦裕君，我才不会在这种事情上开玩笑，这可是我的少·女·直·觉哦。”

　　“嘘嘘嘘！！小春，小声点。”

　　“哎呀，怎么啦裕君？”

　　“这种事情不要被‘他’听到啦，你忘了上次我们打保龄球的时候‘他’的反应吗？”

　　“啊，你不说我都快忘了。”

　　白石停下了解纽扣的手，回头看抱成一团的裕次和小春两人。

　　“你们……在说谁？”

　　小春摆摆手，“不要在意不要在意。”

　　“是啊是啊，只是一件小事。”裕次也跟着帮腔。

　　“总之，就祝藏琳你恋爱愉快吧。”

　　“诶，等等……”

　　白石想要解释，但是裕次和小春两个人飞一般手牵着手就离开了更衣室。

　　这样不会有什么大问题吧？

　　这样想着的白石，就连更衣室的门再次被打开都没注意。

　　他换好了四天宝寺网球部的运动短衫，转身就看见了背着网球包，一动不动地站在门边的谦也。

　　“谦也？”

　　“啊，白石……”谦也的眼神有些游离，似乎有意无意避开白石的视线。

　　白石走了过去，轻轻拍了拍谦也的肩膀，“你也快点换衣服集合吧。”

　　“嗯……”

　　

　　“Kenya。”

　　“……晚上好，藏。”

　　“怎么了Kenya？这么没精神的样子。”白石有些紧张起来。Kenya是一个应用程式，理论上不需要食物和睡眠，但是小时候他也跟着友香里玩过那种电子宠物，他记得为了模拟真实的虚拟生物也是需要喂食和陪伴的，难道Kenya没精打采的原因是这个吗？

　　“……没什么。”

　　Kenya背对着白石，任白石怎么戳屏幕，他就是没有反应。

　　“Kenya？是不是饿了？”

　　“我只是一个程式，怎么可能会饿。”

　　“所以到底发生了什么？因为我今天白天没有开机吗？抱歉Kenya，上课的时候必须要把手机关掉才行。”

　　“不是……”

　　“Kenya，那到底……”

　　“那个，藏，恭喜你。”

　　Kenya终于愿意转过身来，但是眼睛里写满了悲伤。

　　“为什么突然……？”

　　“因为，藏终于找到女朋友了，很值得高兴啊。”

　　“你听到今天裕次和小春说的话了？”

　　可是他记得网球部活动的时候，他的手机仍然是关机状态的。

　　不过不管怎样，Kenya的确是听见了。

　　知道Kenya不高兴的原因，白石反而松了一口，他用指尖敲了敲屏幕，“误会啦，误会，我没有交女朋友。”

　　“诶……”

　　“因为我喜欢的人是谦也啊。”

　　“谦、也……”

　　“嗯，一辈子，都只会喜欢他。”

　　Kenya的脸泛起了潮红，他咬着唇，似乎在忍耐些什么。

　　就像，快要哭出来了一样。

　　“Kenya？怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”

　　“那个……藏……”

　　“嗯……”

　　“不要……连续、点击屏幕……”

　　“嗯？？”

　　Kenya突然软倒在地上，双手死死地揪住了自己的衣服，大口大口地喘起来。

　　那喘息的声音，怎么听都非常不妙。不是痛苦的喘息，而是，带有一点……色情的意味。

　　“Kenya？”

　　“嗯……哈啊……”

　　不对，这种情况，非常不对。

　　Kenya的样子看起来就像，发情了一样。

　　更糟糕的是，“Kenya”可是长得和谦也本人一模一样的啊。怎么说也是青春期的健全男性，对着喜欢的人当然有过那方面的幻想，但是幻想和真实的画面带来的冲击性根本不能相提并论。

　　“藏……”

　　Kenya的身上的衬衫纽扣被他一颗一颗解开，因为那不正常的热潮，本来白皙的肌肤都泛起了一层微红。

　　“不要看……藏……”

　　“Kenya……”

　　“关机吧、拜托了……”

　　白石的手指放在了关机键上，却怎么都按不下去。

　　只是一瞬间的犹豫。

　　他关机了之后“谦也”会怎样？会继续这样难受下去吗？今天他的手机明明一整天都是关闭的状态，可是他却知道了他和小春他们对话的内容，所以即使关机了，他还是能够接收到信息的吧？他只是单方面不去看变成这个样子的“谦也”

　　，并没有实际上改变了什么事情。

　　“Kenya，我要怎么做才能让你不这么难受？”

　　“……藏？”

　　白石的指尖轻轻顺着谦也的腰线摸下去，结果换来他更加大的喘息声。

　　“呜呜……啊、哈啊……”

　　“谦也，这样舒服吗？”

　　手指在碰到“他”的乳尖的时候，喘息声突然升高了。

　　不知道为什么，白石自己也兴奋起来了。

　　这样子，比看那些成人影片还要让他兴奋。不过，本来他看那些陌生的女优的时候就没什么特别的感觉，可是“他”不一样，声音也好，样貌也好，性格也好，从里到外，都是“谦也”的样子。

　　都是他喜欢的、“谦也”的样子。

　　“藏……”

　　Kenya正面对着白石，打开了自己双腿。

　　“这儿，可以摸摸吗……？”

　　他的双手捂住了自己的脸，不让白石看见自己的表情。

　　羞耻的心情让他有些眩晕。

　　他还真的，说出来了。

　　“Kenya……”

　　“唔……”

　　明明是摸着冰冷平滑的屏幕，白石却有种在触摸真正的谦也的感觉，他的反应，他的喘息，他的动作，他的一切一切，都是这么真实。

　　“谦也，睁开眼睛看看我。”

　　“不要……”

　　“谦也，我兴奋起来了。”

　　“……诶？”

　　“谦也”睁开了眼睛。

　　白石隔着屏幕，亲吻了里面的人。

　　

　　啊啊，真是最糟糕了。

　　白石愣愣地看着自己掌心的白色浑浊的液体。

　　

　　他竟然对着一个虚拟宠物，做了那种事。

　　

　　“谦……”

　　白石和谦也在走廊面对面走过来，正当白石想要叫住谦也的时候，后者却一脸平静地无视了他，径直走回了课室。

　　“谦也？”

　　这样沉闷的气氛，持续了到了课时结束。

　　在网球部的更衣室换好了衣服，白石稍微等了一会。今天是谦也要进行校内广播的日子，按理来说他会晚一点来。

　　这时候财前还有裕次、小春都进来了。

　　“哎呀，藏琳，在等人？”

　　“嗯，我在等谦也。”

　　裕次露出了惊讶的表情，“谦也？他不是说今天不舒服不来了吗？”

　　“诶？”

　　“小修说的，今天早上他就发短信跟小修请假了。”

　　小春摸着脸，一脸担忧地问：“藏琳不知道？你们不是同班吗？”

　　“他今天，看起来还好。”

　　除了不肯跟他说话之外，一切都好。

　　从早上开始，谦也就一句话都不跟他说了。当然，也没有跟别的同学说话，就这样一个人，坐在自己的座位上，发了一整天的呆。午休的时候也是，本来想跟他像平时一样一起拼桌吃午饭的，结果他一声不响就跑了出去，白石那时候还想，大概今天谦也的家人没有给他做便当，所以要到学校饭堂买饭吧。就这样他放着自己的午餐，一直等到下午的课开始，还是一筷子没动。放学之后也是，他抓起书包就以speed star的速度往外跑，白石想，能跟他说话的机会，大概只剩下在网球部的时候了，结果却是这样。

　　“那个，白石，你们是不是吵架了？”裕次摸着下巴问。

　　小春也用力点头，“是啊，他好像在有意避开你。”

　　“我也……不知道……”

　　他明明还没跟谦也说过什么呢。

　　这时候，白石的手机却响了起来，但那个提示音不是来电铃声也不是短信提示音。

　　财前在听到那音乐的时候，下意识抬起了头。

　　“电话吗？”裕次好奇地探过头去。

　　白石拿出手机，然后将声音按掉。

　　“不是，这是一个程式的提示音而已。”

　　这时候财前突然插进了他们之间的对话，“白石部长，那个是Delusional pet的音乐吧，原来你也会玩的啊，虚拟宠物。”

　　“诶、你知道？”

　　“最近，还蛮流行的。”

　　财前脱下衬衫，然后套上四天宝寺的运动短衫。

　　然后，他像是突然想起了什么，转过头对白石说：“部长，Delusional pet的都市传说，你知道吗？”

　　“诶？”

　　“这个软件不是有按照真实的事物定制虚拟形象的功能嘛？那个呢，是不能制作人的形象的。”

　　“……为什么？”

　　“说是可以影响现实当中的本人吧……我也只是听回来的。”

　　所以……所以他昨晚做的事情？！

　　“财前，你说的是真的吗？！”

　　“都说了是都市传说了。”

　　财前停顿了一下，他想到了一些事情。

　　“部长，你该不是……”

　　“我出去练习了。”

　　砰——

　　更衣室的门被用力关上。

　　“我还什么都没说呢……”

　　财前用有些无奈的语气说。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　“啊啦，这个音乐，”友香里停下了手上的动作，回头看正在帮忙摆放碗筷的哥哥，“小藏，你还是玩了吗？Delusional pet。”

　　她拿起自家哥哥放在客厅茶几上的手机，正想打开的时候被白石从后抽走。

　　“看人家的手机很没礼貌哦，友香里。”

　　“嘻嘻，我只是想看看小藏养的宠物是什么样子而已嘛，不过不用问，肯定是加百列吧。”

　　“啊……嗯，的确是加百列。”

　　白石有些不自然地偏过了头。这种事情，果然没法说实话的吧。

　　“说起来，今天我从翔太君那儿听说了，他的哥哥也在玩Delusional pet。”

　　“谦也？”

　　“小藏和翔太君的哥哥是同班同学吧？我听说了哦，他的哥哥啊，犯了Delusional pet的禁忌，做了一个人形宠物呢。”

　　“禁忌……？”

　　“小藏还不知道吧，Delusional pet是不能制作人形的虚拟宠物的。”

　　今天社团活动的时候，财前也的确说过类似的话，但是，当时白石担心自己的事情会被财前他们看穿，所以急急忙忙逃了。

　　现在是个好机会啊。白石坐到友香里的旁边，问：“为什么？”

　　“据说是因为制作出来的‘人’太过逼真的，你看，会有那种事情的吧，偷偷制作暗恋对象的虚拟宠物，然后逐渐和它谈上恋爱，发展成热恋，结果到头来分不清楚现实还是虚拟。想想就有够可怜了呢。”

　　“说的也是呢……”

　　“小藏，你脸色不太好啊，哪里不舒服？”

　　白石按着自己的额头，干笑了两声。

　　“哈哈，我没事，可能有点太累了。”

　　“啊，说回翔太君哥哥的事情吧。”

　　白石的心跳突然漏了一拍。对了，谦也也玩了这个游戏……

　　“我还是听翔太君说的，他哥哥制作的Delusional pet是个男生。”

　　“……诶？”

　　“很奇怪是吧，翔太君也以为至少也应该是个女生啊，不过他反复偷听过了，程式里面那个的确是男声。所以翔太君就猜……”

　　所以是……

　　白石的心跳失控一样飞快地跳起来。

　　“他哥哥用自己的照片输入到程序里了吧，噗。”

　　“是、是呢，的确像是谦也做得出来的事情……”

　　翔太君假设的情况才是最有可能的吧。毕竟，那是谦也啊。

　　“所以翔太君的哥哥是一个怎样的人？小藏和他感情很好的吧？是同班同学，又一起加入了网球部，他好像还是正选吧？你们相处的时间是不是很长？啊，小藏，你去过他们家了吗？”

　　“友香里，你问的太多了。”

　　“小藏，不要小气说说看嘛。”

　　“好了，去洗手，然后准备吃饭吧。”

　　“小藏——”

　　

　　谦也也在玩这个叫Delusional pet的游戏。

　　所以，他们有机会在虚拟的世界碰上面吗？

　　白石觉得自己泡澡泡得有些昏了头，赶紧从浴缸里起身。他擦着头发上到二楼，刚打开自己的房门，就听到那熟悉的音乐。

　　“发生什么了Kenya？”

　　“藏，今天洗澡的时间太长了。”

　　“你一直算着时间吗？”

　　“是啊，我也是会担心藏泡澡泡太久晕过去的嘛。”

　　“哈哈，谢谢。”

　　“当然！和藏见面，就是我存在的意义。”

　　白石手上的动作停顿了一下。

　　不对，真的很不对劲，真正的谦也的话才不会说这种话。他和谦也虽然很要好，是世上独一无二的亲友，但是，他们不会说这种像是情话一样的话……Kenya不是谦也，他最近可能是过分沉溺在这个程式制造出来的假象当中了，所以才会忽略了真正的谦也的想法。

　　……所以他今天才会不跟自己说话。

　　正如友香里说的，到头来分不清现实还是虚拟，不会太过可怜吗？

　　“呐，Kenya。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“对不起……”

　　“为什么要道歉？”

　　白石又再长按了关机键。

　　屏幕变成了全黑，再也没有声音发出来。

　　对不起啊，Kenya。

　　他不能再这样下去了。

　　

　　“今天的气氛还是很沉重啊，前辈。”

　　财前拿着球拍，坐到了一氏裕次的旁边。

　　小春正在和银进行练习，裕次的眼睛一直追着他的身影。

　　“谦也前辈不来，我连练习的搭档都没有。”

　　原本预定是裕次、小春与谦也、财前的两对正选双打的练习赛，现在谦也缺席了，比赛就进行不下去了。

　　“原因果然还是那个吧。”

　　裕次终于不再盯着小春看，转头看着满脸写着“我很无聊”的财前。

　　“什么原因？”

　　“还用问吗，当然是白石啊。”

　　“白石部长？”

　　“每次谦也的表现不太正常，都跟白石有关。”

　　“这样啊。”

　　裕次又再转过头，继续看着球场上喜欢的人的身影，一边漫不经心地说：“谦也这个人呢，别看他平时好像挺大胆的，和谁都玩得很开的样子，但其实他是个胆小鬼。”

　　“胆小鬼？”

　　“是啊，尤其是面对和白石有关的事情的时候。”

　　“谦也前辈，其实是喜欢白石部长吧。”

　　财前平静地说出了爆炸性发言，惹得裕次瞪大了眼睛吃惊地看着他。

　　“前辈难道没有察觉吗？”财前双手交叠，垫在自己的下巴上，“因为喜欢，所以才会表现得畏畏缩缩。他很重视和白石部长之间的感情，但因为太过重视了，不知不觉间就变成了负担，变得像走钢索一样。”

　　“没想到你也会说这种话啊，光。”

　　“谦也前辈总是不来，我可是很困扰的，啊啊，不如索性我也逃部活好了。”

　　“小修肯定会生气的。”

　　财前起身，拍拍沾了灰尘的裤子。

　　“光，你去哪？”

　　“我去把谦也前辈找回来。”

　　啊啊，真是麻烦死了。

　　

　　“谦也，这是广播室的钥匙。”

　　“抱歉，突然说要跟你换班。”

　　“没事没事，钥匙明天再还我吧。那么，bye——”

　　“嗯，明天见。”

　　谦也用钥匙打开了广播室的门。

　　今天原本不是他负责校内广播的日子，刚跟负责的同学换了班，但不知道为什么，他心情还是很压抑。过了今天，明天就再也没有理由跟小修请假了，但是他还没做好直面白石的心理准备。明明他们是同班同学，再怎么不愿意也要天天见面，他已经煎熬了一整天了，他不想就连放学了也要继续去忍受这种痛苦。

　　不如干脆明天找个理由请假不来学校吧。

　　“谦也前辈，你想逃吗？”

　　谦也拿着钥匙的手抖了一抖。

　　“财前？你怎么……”

　　“我去问了小修，他说你今天也要主持校内广播。”

　　“是这样啊，要进来坐坐吗？”

　　谦也推开了广播室的门，对着财前露出了一个不怎么高兴的笑容。

　　财前盯着他，眼中完全没有高兴的意思。

　　财前安静地在一边看着谦也忙活了半天，听着他用开朗的语调开始一天的广播，直到播放第一首歌。

　　在不怎么安静的音乐中，财前冷冷地开口。

　　“谦也前辈，我可以说话了吗？”

　　“嗯，你找我有什么事？”

　　“今天安排了双打练习赛，你该不是忘记了吧？”

　　“对不起，可是同学突然有事，拜托我替他主持一次广播，我……。”

　　财前夸张地叹了口气，然后眼神锐利地死死盯着谦也的脸，“谦也前辈，有人说过你很不会撒谎吗？”

　　“……财前。”

　　“你要躲到什么时候？你这个胆小鬼。”

　　“你在说什么……”

　　“不要装傻了，都是因为你的错，这几天网球部的气氛压抑得完全不像四天宝寺网球部了，责任全在你身上，知道了吗谦也前辈？！”

　　谦也一下子就被财前说懵了，愣了一会儿才反应过来。

　　财前冷漠地看着不知所措的谦也。这么直白的话，就像一把尖刀，直接剖开了谦也的胸膛，让他的心脏暴露在空气中。

　　“快点和好吧，和白石部长。”

　　听到了白石的名字，谦也的肩膀抖了起来。

　　“不，我们根本就，没有吵架……”

　　“那是为什么？”

　　“是我……单方面的问题。”

　　谦也拿出了自己的手机，打开翻盖，将液晶画面放到财前眼前。

　　财前露出了稍微有些惊讶的表情。

　　“这是你的Delusional pet？”

　　说是pet，但这完全是人的形象，而且，这个“人”是……

　　白石藏之介。

　　“我跟‘他’告白了。”

　　“‘他’是……这个Delusional pet？”

　　“嗯，我跟他说了‘我喜欢你’，然后他就一直陷入了休眠状态，无论我做了什么，还是唤不醒他。”

　　“……所以呢？”

　　“Delusional pet可以影响现实中本人的情绪，所以我想，会不会是白石觉得我很恶心，所以‘他’才会变成这个样子。”

　　“谦也前辈你是笨蛋吗？那只是一个都市传说！”

　　“不是的，那是真的，Delusional pet真的可以影响到人的情绪的。”

　　“为什么……”

　　“我真的，好害怕……”

　　“谦也前辈……”

　　“我好害怕，白石知道我的想法之后讨厌我。”

　　太过害怕了。怕得根本，再也无法去面对现实当中的白石。

　　“谦也前辈，你果然是个胆小鬼啊。”

　　

　　

　　

　　“手机给我。”

　　“诶？”

　　财前拿过谦也的手机，粗暴地在屏幕上戳了几下。

　　“等等、财前！那是我的手机！”

　　财前突然一把手机举到他面前。

　　接着，他听到了白石的声音。

　　“谦也——”

　　他的Delusional pet醒过来了。

　　“我喜欢你，谦也。”那个虚拟的“白石”是这样说的。

　　平静、坚定，不带丝毫犹豫的声音。

　　“白、石……”

　　财前随手一甩，把手机扔过去，谦也慌慌张张地用双手接着。

　　“你现在知道了吧，谦也前辈？”

　　“财前，你到底做了什么……？”

　　财前冷冷地开口反问他：“那你现在可以跟本人说了吧？”

　　“跟本人……？等等、你在说什么啊！？”谦也的脸一下子就变得通红，话都说不利索。

　　虽然自称是speed star，但是在恋爱方面他真的很不干脆。

　　“你不是说过吗？Delusional pet会影响到现实里本人的情绪。”

　　“嗯……”

　　“所以你反过来想想啊，白石部长他，一定是抱着相同的想法吧。”

　　“……诶？”

　　“这种事你早点跟他说吧。”财前一脸不耐烦地挥了挥手，扔下一个人愣住了的谦也，转身走到门边。他的手放在门把上，然后回头说了一句，“对了，明天不准再逃社团的活动了。”

　　财前离开了广播室，顺手用力关上了门。

　　直到响起砰的一声，才吓到谦也回过神来。

　　“什么啊这是……”

　　谦也捂着脸蹲了下来。

　　“怎么可能说得出口啊……”

　　

　　今天的球场显得空空荡荡的。

　　千岁倒是一直都不在场，但是除了他，财前和谦也都不在。

　　作为网球部部长的白石，少有的觉得有些生气。

　　“谦也的话应该还在广播室吧，光刚才说去找他了。”坐在场边看小春练习的裕次懒懒散散地托着下巴说。

　　白石听了之后，转身就走。

　　“白石，你去哪？”

　　“广播室。逃活动可不行啊，身为部长我可不允许。”

　　来到了裕次旁边的渡边修监督看着白石越走越远，压了压帽檐。

　　“哎呀，怎么连部长也跑掉了。”

　　“都是因为小修经常偷懒啦。”裕次笑着说。

　　“啰嗦。”

　　

　　不知道为什么，心底像是有团火在燃烧。

　　烧得噼啪作响。

　　白石加紧脚步来到广播室，就连沿路上跟他打招呼的同学都没有搭理。

　　很焦躁，很焦急，总之，完全静不下心来。

　　谦也今天仍然没有跟他说话。明明是同班同学，明明上课的时候即使再怎么不想也待在了同一个空间，明明有无数说话的机会，坐在白石前面的谦也就是始终没有转过身来。他隐约感觉得到气氛的沉重，课间休息的时候一个人离开课室的谦也，午休的时候一个人坐在花圃边上吃午饭的谦也，放学之后跑得比谁都要快的谦也，所有所有，都是始终不肯看他一眼的谦也。

　　直到刚才在球场的时候，他还想不明白，为什么谦也会这样。

　　他们没有吵架，甚至连话都没有说，谦也突然就开始疏远他了。

　　然后，就在财前离开球场之前，他想到了财前曾经说过的话——

　　“Delusional pet是会影响到现实中本人的情绪的”。

　　他对“Kenya”做过的事，还有，昨晚的逃避。

　　如果Delusional pet真的能够影响到本人的情绪，那么谦也现在肯定非常难受吧，先是诉说了无数的爱意，然后突然之间就消失得无影无踪。

　　白石用力推开了广播室的门。

　　“谦也！”

　　谦也吓了一跳，下意识地关掉了麦克风。

　　“白石？现在是校内广播……”

　　砰——白石用力关上了门，顺手锁上了内锁。

　　空气安静了一会儿。

　　“对不起，谦也。”

　　“为什么、要跟我道歉？”

　　“我说的话是认真的。”

　　谦也尴尬地笑了笑，“所以说、为什么……”

　　“我说喜欢你，是认真的。”

　　“……诶？”

　　“谦也，我喜欢你。”

　　白色浅色的瞳孔非常透彻，毫无杂质，真的很漂亮。

　　谦也和他的视线对上的时候，还愣了一下。

　　“谢谢、我们是朋友啊，喜欢不是……”

　　“不是那种喜欢。”

　　白石双手紧紧握住了谦也的肩膀，强硬地扳正了他的身体，让他直面自己。

　　“我对你的喜欢，是想要和你做爱的那种喜欢。”

　　太突然了。

　　突然得谦也的脑袋根本转不过来。

　　白石刚才说了什么？

　　

　　“白石……啊、啊啊、嗯……”

　　“……谦也，喜欢这儿吗？”

　　“不、不要碰、那儿……”

　　“说着不要……其实还是很喜欢的吧？”

　　狭窄的广播室里响起了急促的喘息声。

　　激烈的、断断续续的淫秽的水声一下一下回荡在谦也的耳蜗中。

　　明明十分钟之前他们还穿戴整齐说着话的，可是……

　　“不……！不要碰！白石！求求你……”

　　白石的两根手指伸入了他的后穴，在没有润滑剂的辅助下，横蛮地打开了他的身体，在炽热又狭窄的甬道里面寻找着那个兴奋点。

　　谦也不知道怎么形容这种感觉。

　　只有他的裤子被脱了下来，双腿大开坐在转椅上。

　　下身传来的刺激让他的双手紧紧地抓住转椅的塑料扶手。

　　没有快感，甚至可以说有强烈的不适感，可是他的大脑就像变成了一团棉花，无法清楚地思考，感觉也变得麻木起来。

　　“慢、慢一点……白石……”

　　“谦也……”

　　白石凑到了他的耳边，湿热的气息直接打到他的耳廓上。

　　啊啊，要兴奋起来了。

　　明明白石完全没有碰到过他的前面，他却兴奋起来了。

　　“喜欢吗？谦也……”

　　“呜……白石……”

　　很痛，可是，有种满足感。

　　正在进入他体内的是白石的手指。

　　被称为毒手的，缠着绷带的手。

　　谦也的大脑迷迷糊糊地想，说不定他的手真的涂了媚药。

　　“啊啊、白石……真的、不行了……”

　　“……不行了？”

　　“真的、我真的……到极限了……”

　　谦也双眼噙满了泪水，白石凑到他的眼睛旁，伸出舌头舔走了泪珠。

　　“唔、不要……”

　　“谦也……”

　　“嗯……”

　　白石认真地看着陷入了情欲的漩涡中的谦也，不正常的红晕浮现在他的脸颊上，眼睛半眯着，呼吸早就已经乱了。

　　在他的手上，迷失了自我的谦也。

　　“啊啊、谦也……”

　　白石一边说着，一边用空着的右手抚摸上谦也的嘴唇。

　　微温的，软软的触感。

　　“白、白石……”

　　谦也呼出来的气息热得快要烧着他的皮肤。

　　“进来吧……”

　　这短短的一句话，让白石的理智彻底烧断。

　　谦也的双腿被掰开到一个更大的角度，脚筋绷紧到极致，那双修长的腿搭在了白石的肩膀上，然后就这样面对面，白石的性器毫不留情地进入了谦也的体内。一开始只能进入一点点，那种撕裂的痛不是手指所能带来的，谦也压抑不住尖叫了一声，然后他随即咬住了下唇，强忍着痛苦的呼声。他的呼吸乱了，心跳也变得混乱不堪，很痛苦，生理上毫无快感，白石的尺寸实在太过大了，就算事先做过扩张，但毫无经验的谦也一时半会还是无法完全接纳。

　　“谦也、放松一点……”

　　“嗯嗯……呜……”

　　终于，白石的性器完全进入了谦也的后穴。

　　里面紧得令白石大口大口地喘着气。

　　“谦也、我要动了……”

　　很辛苦，被塞满了的感觉很辛苦，快要被顶得喘不过气来了。

　　可是，很满足。正在进入他，正在感受着他的，是白石藏之介，是他喜欢了很久的人。

　　谦也半睁着眼睛，微微勾起了嘴角。

　　“藏……”

　　心脏跳得快得要突破胸膛了。

　　白石将头埋在谦也的颈窝，开始摆动腰身。

　　一下接一下的冲击让谦也不禁呻吟出声。

　　“啊、啊啊……呜、啊……哈啊……”

　　身体很热，连接的地方烫得要烧断他的神经了。

　　每次每次，白石都几乎完整抽出，然后又一口气冲入去。柔软的内壁包裹着他的性器，内里都快要被操到变成了只属于那根性器的形状了。

　　这样，就会彻底变成他的东西吧？这样就会……

　　身体已经完全停不下来了。

　　很痛，很烫，像是置身在火场。

　　谦也的眼角全是泪迹，但是他始终微笑着。

　　“藏、藏……哈啊、藏……”

　　再索求多一点我的身体吧。

　　再需要我多一点。

　　求求你，从我身上掠夺更多东西吧。

　　“谦也……”

　　白石抬头，居高临下地看着已经完全找不到方向的谦也。那样的谦也，完全只属于他，只有他能看见这样子的谦也，甜蜜的气息也好，暧昧的呻吟也好，火热的身体，充满情欲的眼神，统统都只会在他身下呈现。

　　只属于他的，忍足谦也。

　　“啊啊、呜……啊！……藏！……”

　　“再喊我多一点。”

　　“藏……藏……”

　　“谦也……”

　　白石俯下身，亲吻上他的嘴唇。

　　软软甜甜的，就像果冻一样。

　　“藏……”谦也笑了起来，“这是、第一次接吻呢……”

　　“谦也……”

　　顺序错了，可是，根本不重要，不是吗？

　　从告白到做爱，仅仅只是一步而已。都乱套了，他们就像坐上了高速列车，像是要彻底贯彻speed star的名号，跳过了所有不必要的程序，肉体直接跟肉体碰撞，心与心贴近。

　　“谦也，我要射了……”

　　谦也一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，双手无力地抵在了白石的胸膛上。

　　“等等、藏……不要射在里面……”

　　“谦也——”

　　

　　谦也的后穴现在一塌糊涂。

　　浓稠的白浊黏住了他的肛口，内里也是黏黏糊糊的，怎么都弄不干净了。

　　白石低着头，用非常认真的语气道歉：“对不起，谦也，我没有忍住……”

　　“真是的，现在让我怎么办啊……”

　　现在穿上内裤的话，肯定会连内裤也都弄脏了的。

　　夹了一屁股的精液，走路也不好走。

　　“谦也，我背你回家吧？”

　　“诶……？”

　　 “你这样也不方便走路吧？”

　　“你以为是谁弄的！！”

　　“所以还是我背你走吧？”白石轻轻抚摸上谦也气得鼓鼓的脸。他真的，可爱得不得了。

　　学校里已经没有人了。谦也想，他们大概是最后离开学校的人。

　　还好没有被负责守校的老师发现他们。

　　“上来吧，谦也。”

　　谦也老老实实趴在了白石的背上。

　　这时候夕阳已经快要消失了。

　　“所以，身为部长的你也逃了今天的社团活动吗？”谦也伏在白石的背上，闷闷地说。

　　“不少人都逃了，明天小修会生气的吧。”

　　“对了，白石。”

　　谦也从自己的口袋中摸出手机，从后面将屏幕递到白石眼前。

　　“这是我的Delusional pet。”

　　“什么啊，‘小藏’这个名字。”

　　“所以白石你的Delusional pet呢，给我看看吧。”

　　“不给。”

　　“不要小气啊，给我看看。”

　　“为什么这么坚持啊。”

　　“财前说最近推出了结婚系统，我们的Delusional pet可以试一试。”

　　“噗……”

　　“笑什么啊，快和我结婚啊。”

　　“好好好，我们结婚吧。”

　　夕阳拉长了他们的身影。

　　宽阔的道路上，两个人身贴着身，悠闲地走。

　　


End file.
